warzoneww1fandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone Wiki
Welcome to the Warzone Wiki War zone tcg. In A Time of Disarray. Break Their Walls. Charge tackle. The Battle Is Not Lost. Backlash. Return To The Line. Stoicism. Call To Arms. Eberhard Von Mackensen. Field Marshal August Von Mackensen. Heeresgruppe Mackensen Affiliation. Mackensen's Monument. Mackensen Heritage. Hans von Seeckt. Noria System. Hubert Gough. Horace Smith-Dorrien. John Gough. Walter Congreve. Sir Charles Monro. Leadership Retreat. The Failure of the Schlieffen Plan. No Man Left Behind. War Artist. Hindenburg Line. Eingrief Division. Moltke. Groener. Ferdinand Foch. Uncle Sam. John Bull. ''Hellcat John Arnold. Generalquartiermeister Hermann Von Stein. Hermann Von Staab. Sir Edward Grey. ''Tiocfaidh ár lá. Maximillian Von Prittwitz. Max Hoffmann - Chief of Staff. Ober-ost. War Horse. Nordic Will. Reserve Provisions. Troop Rotation. Il Flagrante Delicto. Dead Tree. Prepare Every Man. The Viscount Grey of Fallodon. Alfred Von Tirpitz. Paul Von Lettow-Vorbeck. Georg von der Marwitz. Theodor Bergmann - Bergmann's Industriewerke. Propaganda. Kinematographer. Sapping. Russian Sap. William Howard Livens. Schlieffen Plan: When activating this card, you can use the Strategist ability once. During this turn, affiliation units you control recieve +5 atk. If you successfully capture your opponent's trench this turn, you recieve +1 morale. At the end of a turn when this card was used, if you control 'Count Alfred Von Schlieffen', draw 2 cards. Zealot: If this unit is in the battle field during a battle where the opposing force is 2x the size of the attacking force OR when you've launched a Counter Offensive, this creature's atk is increased by 4 and def reduced by 2. Super Wire Barrier Condition Choose 3 adjacent squares of No Mans land in front of your trench. They are occupied by Thick Wire Barrier (TWB). Lines of fire drawn through squares of TWB to or from an entrenched unit provide cover boost to the target. TWB does not affect tank units. Units cannot move through TWB squares. If they attempt to, they roll a d6. On 5 or 6 they take 2 damage and don't move. On 1-4 they move into the next row in an adjacent square. Units knocked into TWB squares take 4 damage and have {Bleed}. If a square of TWB is hit by artillery roll a d6. On 5 or 6, it is not destroyed. On 1-4, it is destroyed. Tanks destroy this on movement as normal. Units attempting to destroy TWB get -1 to rolls to do so. Prussian Regalia Condition - Continuous Armor: All stage 2 and 3 units you control receive +2 def. Legacy: All units you control receive +3 atk. Modernize: When this card has been active for 2 turns, discard it. This card's effects still apply to Stage 3 units that were on the field whilst this card was. Entangle Condition Play when a unit attempts to move through any kind of 'wire barrier' square. That unit enters the wire barrier square if it does not already, takes 1 damage, is {Prone} this turn and that attempt fails. Wire Barrier Condition Choose 2 adjacent squares in No Man's Land in front of your trench. They are occupied by Wire Barrier. Tanks are unaffected by Wire barrier. When a unit moves into this square, this must roll a d6. On 1 or 2, they move into the next row. On 3 they stop moving. On 4-6, that unit stops moving and takes 1 damage. Each time a unit occupying one of these squares would move, they roll a d6. On 1-2, they don't move. On 3, they don't move and take 1 damage. On 4, they move but take 1 damage. On 5 or 6 they move. If a square Wire Barrier occupies are moved through by a tank or hit by an artillery attack, it is destroyed. Engine Fumes Condition Engine Fumes remains active. Whenever a tank rolls 2 on a breakdown roll, deal 1 damage to that tank's unit count. General Retreat Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse